Shoto Todoroki
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shoto_Todoroki/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shoto_Todoroki/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Shoto_Todoroki/History Shoto Todoroki is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where he got in through official recommendations and is training to become a Pro Hero. He is the youngest son of Endeavor, the No. 1 Hero He is currently interning under the new no.1 hero and his father, Endeavor, alongside his classmates, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Appearance: Shoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn’t pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colours: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual colouring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye’s iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is handsome Mina Ashido even going as far as to say that he’s the best-looking guy in Class 1-A. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, replacing the usual brown dress shoe with casual pale cyan lace-ups. In his initial hero costume, he wears a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-coloured straps going over his shoulders. He has what appears to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side, even his head although it is detachable, which he wears as a way of rejecting the fire aspect of his Quirk. His updated hero costume consists of a dark blue jacket with elbow-length sleeves, its collar high and joined in the centre by a gray neck piece, baggy pants of the same colour, a metal-plated combat vest and white boots, their soles and a thin line running down the centre of each of them a darker pale gray. He also sports a brown utility belt around his waist, with little metal capsules containing medical supplies hanging off the front. Later, in the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume gains two burgundy wrist guards with metal plating, which help to regulate the temperature of his body after his attacks, and his boots now have a set of straps. Personality: Shoto originally had a cold, aloof personality, which stemmed from his abusive upbringing and complicated family life. Focused and unemotional, Shoto preferred to keep to himself instead of hanging out with other people. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, however, Shoto notably became more sociable and kind, even gaining a sense of humour and occasionally smiling, although still retaining some fragments of his previous distant attitude. After the Provisional Hero License Course, he began opening up more to his classmates and has lightened up from his usually serious demeanor. Nonetheless, Shoto is not quite used to socialising yet, coming off as a bit dense when it comes to understanding certain figures of speech. While usually quiet and reserved, Shoto did initially possess a moderate level of arrogance, which, combined with his solitary tendencies, sometimes made him take the initiative without considering the opinions of others, displaying confidence that he could take on any obstacles with his own strength. He used to be much more unfriendly as well, to the point of causing someone to resent him while he was none the wiser. Even in the present, Shoto seems to prefer acting alone, although only for practical purposes since doing so allows him to unleash his full power without having to worry about friendly fire. Calm and composed, yet brutal in combat, Shoto is well-grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them by prolonging the freezing. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire abilities, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolised his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detested. As such, Shoto decided to rely solely on his freezing power and never use the other half of his Quirk in battles, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolise his rebellion against his father. Shoto often felt bothered by Endeavor's mere presence, and could barely contain his anger while talking to him, especially whenever the Pro Hero brought up the purpose he had intended for his son since before birth. During his match with Izuku Midoriya in the U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time since his childhood, Shoto used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with the half he once hated and became willing to train it further. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young child, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother, visiting her often ever since the end of the Sports Festival. Shoto appears to draw his heroic values from All Might, a trait he shares with Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo, having fond memories of watching the Symbol of Peace on television together with Rei. However, Shoto's grudge towards Endeavor has not yet disappeared, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, self-admitting that such resentment can't vanish so easily and that he was wrong in trying to bury it. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realise his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to reemerge when others compare him to Endeavor. Because of this and Izuku's influence, Shoto now strives to become a Hero, but without walking the same path his father did. Shoto remains relatively cold towards Endeavor and has made it clear that forgiveness for his past treatment of him and his mother is difficult, but has demonstrated worry pertaining to his father's safety. With Endeavor now attempting to improve his relationship with his family, Shoto has taken a cautious, yet hopeful approach to this development. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: Having been trained by his father at a young age, Shoto entered U.A. High School through recommendations, and has been established as one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. He earned 2nd place in both the Quirk Apprehension Test and U.A. Sports Festival. Shoto also has a great handle over his versatile and powerful Quirk, Half-Cold Half-Hot, which grants him incredible dual capabilities. * Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple attacks from Izuku, including a direct, One For All enhanced punch at 5% strength to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries. * Enhanced Stamina: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Stain, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face, and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over. * Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. He was able to keep first place during the majority of the Obstacle Race during the sports festival thanks to his own athletic ability. He was also able to create ice walls within a split second in order to prevent himself from getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki. He is also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Stain, a notably agile opponent. * Keen Intellect: Shoto has proven to be very intelligent. During the U.S.J. Incident, Shoto surmised that the villains had a Quirk user among their ranks that could jam communications. He realised the villains attacking had some kind of agenda and interrogated some of them to get answers. Shoto's theory was correct as the villain's goal was to kill All Might. Shoto deduced Izuku had a connection to All Might after experiencing Izuku's power and matching it from his witnessing All Might fighting Nomu. While he was correct in deducing Izuku had a connection to the hero, he incorrectly believed the latter might be All Might's secret love child. He was able to work out the location of Izuku, Tenya, and Stain from an emergency call in and make it in time though he did complain it took a while. In spite of his training, Shoto is also very skilled in academics, having scored 5th place in the midterms. * During the match between Momo Yaoyorozu and Itsuka Kendo's class teams, Shoto realises that there is a flaw in Itsuka's precautionary strategy in separating Momo from her teammates. He points out that if she really wanted to be cautious of Momo, Itsuka would've had her entire team overwhelmed from the start of the match. After witnessing Izuku’s recent awakening of a second Quirk, Shoto deduces that the latter may be like him, but Shoto doesn't recognise the true depth of Izuku's new power. Quirk - Half-Cold and Half-Hot: * Half-Cold Half-Hot: Shoto's Quirk gives him the ability to generate ice from the right side of his body, and generate fire from his left side. * Due to years of rejecting his father, Shoto has developed a habit of favouring ice, even when fire would be a better option. This grudge also caused him to have difficulty controlling his fire. While he is capable of using both elements simultaneously, he isn't used to doing this and still needs to practice dual-wielding. While training for his ultimate move, he claimed that using both abilities at the same time slows him down. * If he overuses one element without utilizing the other, then his own body temperature will suffer. The ice half will cause frostbite and the fire half will cause heatstroke. Until taken to his bodily limit however, neither has any visible effect on his body. Shoto can easily negate this weakness by alternating between ice and fire. * As part of his training, Shoto sat in a barrel of water and alternated between using ice and fire to regulate the temperature of the water. It helped his body becomes accustomed to the cold, and he learned better control over his flames. Fighting Techniques: * Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall: Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier, that can either encapsulate his opponent or block the immediate field of battle in ice. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival, but is unnamed until the Final Exams. He noted to Sero that it was more powerful than necessary, but he was irritated (from talking with Endeavor) and overdid it. A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, but more controllable, is shown in his battle against Katsuki. He also used this attack on a repeatedly massive scale while attacking Mr. Compress. * Wall of Flames: Shoto uses his left side to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. This is both a defensive and offensive attack like his Giant Ice Wall technique. It can be used to attack multiple opponents and create space between Shoto and his target. Shoto first used this attack against Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu during the Joint Training Battle with Class 1-B. * Flashfreeze Heatwave: To use this technique, first Shoto cools the air around him with his ice powers. Then, by switching to his fire, Shoto rapidly heats and expands the air around him. This allows him to release a super-heated blast. Equipment: Hero Costume: Shoto's second hero costume is designed to optimise the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat. It is designed to diminish the drawbacks of Shoto's Quirk as much as possible by regulating his body temperature. * Temperature Resistant Jacket: Shoto's blue jacket is made from a special fire-resistant fibre. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature and supports the vest to help regulate it. * Combat Vest: The device on Shoto's back is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically heats up or cools down accordingly. Shoto requested his original costume had a device that heated up. * Utility Belt: There are metal capsules on Shoto's belt that contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. * Snow Boots: Shoto is outfitted with a pair of white snow boots with spikes under the soles that prevent Shoto from slipping on his own ice. They are later upgraded with straps going across the front of the boots. * Wrist Guards: As an upgrade to his costume, Shoto received new wrist guards made from the same material as his vest. They appear to help Shoto control the temperature of his ice and flames by keeping the extreme temperatures from travelling up his arms to his upper body. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Characters from Japan Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Character with Quirk Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Student Category:First Year Student Category:Todoroki Family Category:U.A. High School Recommended Student Category:Hero Interns Category:Endeavor Hero Agency Category:Superhero Category:Fire User Category:Ice User Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Power Level 7-C Category:David Matranga Voice Actor